The Way Love Works
by a1y-puff
Summary: Fuji and Eiji have a little discussion on their respective loves XD. Friendship FujiEiji, implied Golden Pair and TezuFuji


**Title:** The way love works

**Author:** a1y-puff

**Pairing: **friendship Kikumaru/Fuji, Implied Golden Pair and TezuFuji

**Genre: **General/Friendship… maybe…**  
Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Prince of Tennis…

**A/N:** Another random thought I have while starving to death.. LoL (How come when I'm hungry an idea even poked me?)

Anyway, I dunno if I have the genre right

* * *

**The Way Love Works**

* * *

"So, what do you think I should get Oishi for Christmas?" Kikumaru asked. They were currently in their deserted classroom, waiting for the first year to clean up the snow in the court so they could start the practice.

"A big hug and a kiss," Fuji said, his usual smile plastered on his face, and it grew wider as his friend's face became as red as his hair.

"Mou, Fujiko!! I'm being serious, nya!"

"So am I," Fuji replied lightly. "You two are going out, what's wrong with that? If you're so confused of what gift you should get him, I'm sure that to Oishi, your hug and kiss are priceless. Or at least, I did that to tezuka." he added.

Kikumaru opened his mouth, he was about to say something about that was only Fuji's way to tease their stoic captain and get some expression out of Tezuka, but he then decided to keep silent and throw his gaze outside of the window instead. Fuji did the same.

"Nee, Fujiko," Kikumaru called his friend without turning his attention from the window. There was Oishi outside, talking with their captain on the snowy ground.

"Hn?" Fuji answered while doing the exactly same thing as his friend did, except that the one he had lingered his eyes on was Tezuka, who happened to be next to Oishi.

"How come we've been talking about… uh… my love to Oishi and your love to Tezuka so casually like this?" he asked.

The question made Fuji turned his attention to his redhead friend, whom now had a shade of pink colored his cheeks. "What do you mean?" Fuji asked patiently.

"You know… we're all guys. We both boys, they both boys. And… well, we fall in love with boys. Isn't it wrong? I mean…" Kikumaru's made a funny face while thinking for proper words. "Well," he continued, "It's like we're turning gay, isn't it? And that's a bad thing right?"

Fuji just kept smiling as he waited for his friend to finish whatever he wanted to say.

"I mean, boys should be in love with girls, not with other boys, right?" Kikumaru started again. "Then, how come we've been talking about it like it's… uh… like it's the most natural thing on earth?" he finally finished his question.

Fuji took a moment to actually absorb his friend's question, before smiling again. "Well… I think, it's like…" Fuji paused, try to arrange the words in his head.

Kikumaru waited for his friend's answer. He thought that love is something even the tensai had to think before talking about, huh?

"Well, in your case, it's probably because you and Oishi are so close. You both are the golden pair, after all. You played together, you understand each other well, you complimented each other, and you guys held the same dream, the same hope, and joined your strengths to achieve those dreams and hopes. So the chemistry between you two is kinda growing and growing, and once it's strong enough, it turns to love. Love is about chemistry, after all. So I think it's normal for you to feel like it's the most natural thing, because it is," Fuji finished his rather long explanation.

Kikumaru looked rather blankly at his friend. "Umm, could you repeat that?" he asked. "The chemistry… what?"

Fuji sighed a little, then he smiled to his best friend. "Well, to make it simple, Eiji," he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "that's just how love works. It makes everything looked natural."

Kikumaru still looked confused, but he accepted his friend's simplified answer anyway. That's just the way love works. That's it, Fuji's eyes were saying, automatically stopped Kikumaru to ask any further.

"Jaa, how about you and buchou? Why do you talk about your love to him as if it's the most natural thing? You guys don't play doubles," the cat-liked player asked rather too innocently.

Fuji smiled. "Because I feel like it's only natural for me to fall in love with Tezuka," he said.

"Why?" Kikumaru scratch his head.

Fuji smiled, and opened his eyes, revealing the blue orbs that were giving the captain out there a loving gaze, or at least that was what Kikumaru caught in his friend's rarely-opened-eyes. Then, Fuji answered:

"Simply because that's just the way love works."

-END-

* * *

**A/N:** Hahah… totally random… I'm sorry if it's weird... I think I should grab something to eat now or I would think of another random crap…

Neeway, it's just occurred to me that, hey, they're still in middle school. And as _innocent_ middle-schoolers, won't that kind of _innocent_ question ever occur to them?

By the way, reviews would be greatly appreciated xD

And **merry** (belated) **Christmas** **and Happy** (early) **New Year to you all!!**


End file.
